balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare Series Cameos
The WarioWare series includes many cameos, appearances, and references to Balloon Fight, mostly the original NES game. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!/Mega Party Game$! WarioWare, Inc. was the very first WarioWare Series game, and was for the Game Boy Advance. Balloon Fight is referenced by a microgame for 9-Volt's stage, simply named "Balloon Fight". The game takes place in Balloon Trip mode, and the goal is to simply avoid the incoming Sparks. There are 3 difficulty levels, each with progressively more Sparks. To "Clear" the game, you must get 20 Points. WarioWare: Twisted! There is a microgame in this game which features Balloon Fight graphics, though the gameplay is quite different. A red Balloon floats out a pipe, and then you must tilt the system to guide the Balloon and deliver it to the Balloon Fighter. The Balloon Fighter is hanging from a vine of some kind before being rescued. Like any other microgame, there are 3 difficulty levels, with approximately 5 stage variations for each difficulty. Some layouts are have the same layout of platforms with a different location for the Balloon Fighter, but some are completely different. WarioWare: Smooth Moves There is both a microgame and minigame version of a 3D Balloon Trip. As normal, there are Sparks and Balloons, as well as the Balloon Fish, but Balloon Birds also appear here. Many islands can be seen off to the sides of the screen, but they cannot be landed on. WarioWare: Touched! There is a microgame based on Balloon Fight, where in earlier levels, it will only have a few Balloon Birds which you must tap to pop their Balloons, but in later levels, the Balloon Fighter will appear and you must avoid tapping his Balloon. WarioWare: DIY/DIY Showcase In WarioWare: DIY, there is a simple minigame much like the one in Mega Microgame$, but instead of using the buttons, you tap the screen to flap your arms. The game is entitled "B.Fight". In DIY Showcase, you can listen to custom records, and in this mode, you either control the maestro (Dressed as the Balloon Fighter) at normal size, where you must fly up to the notes for points and for the song to play, or as a giant version of the maestro, which automatically plays the song, and you can control the tempo. At the top of the screen, there are Sparks, and at the bottom of the screen, there is water and the Balloon Fish. There are islands throughout the stage. Game & Wario In Game & Wario, 9-Volt's entire stage is based around a fictional game system for a game entitled "Balloon Fighter". Between microgames, the transitional animation shows the Balloon Fighter with four Balloons (Representing how many lives you have) flying into Giant Bubbles (Representing the current microgame). After Boss Stages, you land on an island. WarioWare Gold In 5-Volt's stage, one of the microgames is based on the Bonus Stage of the NES game. The player can hold A to fly, and can even move horizontally without flapping their arms. In level 1, the goal is to collect 2 Balloons. In level 2, the goal is to collect 3 Balloons. In level 3, the goal is to collect 3 Balloons and avoid a Spark which comes from a Cloud at the start. There appears to be a minor error with the Balloon Fighter's sprite, where there's a pixel or two extending off of the line between the two Balloons.Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Console Games Category:Spin-Off/Related Games